matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Sentry Blaster
* * * *Infinite ammo|type = Sniper|grade = |released = 17.9.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 27|capacity = Infinite|mobility = *80 *20 (weight) *25 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/futuristic-themed|cost = 550 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 17.9.0 update. Description After years of planning and development, the is finally released! This weapon is designed for stationary snipers who wish to snipe enemies from afar without worrying about recoil. However, since it features an infinite energy box that is uber-overclocked for greater efficiency output, the receiver will tend to overheat (up to 350°C) as a result of the usage threshold. To compensate this issue, an optimal cooling solution for reduced heat, namely the peltier cooling method, altogether with the water cooling apparatus being connected by the stainless-steel water tank filled with liquid nitrogen. As a result of firing a weapon with such cooling apparatuses, the temperature is drastically reduced from 350°C to 60°C, provided that the liquid for additional cooling is the liquid nitrogen. In that case, the water tank is equipped with a temperature-resistant layer in case of refilling. Recommended for stationary use due to its bulk, the sniper using it will pronounce "GAME OVER" to recoil, considering the build quality that was done due to the rigorous testing that ensures that the lack of recoil is emphasized as well. As lack of vibration manifests itself, the sniper can easily aim very well while firing. Lastly, due to the overclocked nature of the unlimited energy source, the one-shot ability is highly guaranteed, even to the point of mowing down reinforced (no matter how it was) armor. Many weapon enthusiast earlier have dismissed the existence of this weapon as just yet another hoax and concept weapon, but now they were wrong, since it was brought to (limited) production primarily defense systems. Appearance It is a bulky rifle that consists of an unlimited energy box, Peltier effect cooler with liquid cooling equipment attached to both sides facing the energy box. On top of the weapon, there exists the rail attachment whose attachment include the 10X adjustable scope. As for the barrel, it has a short-length thick barrel with light-blue neon on the exhaust. Under the receiver, there is a light-gray water tank with a temperature shielding (the tank is attached to the rail). The said tank houses the liquid used for cooling the Peltier plate. The wires connecting the Peltier plate are attached to the power jack. Strategy It deals massive damage, inferior fire rate, infinite capacity and atrocious mobility. Tips *Treat it like a supercharged counterpart of the One Shot. *Aim for the head for best results. *Since it has wall break, you can target enemies hiding behind solid objects, but be aware that it does not have an x-ray scope. *Use this as a defensive weapon due to its super-low fire rate (whilst being compensated by topnotch damage). *Take note that it has a cooldown for firing a weapon due to the heat it emits whenever fired. *Aim very well if you are concerned about its suboptimal fire rate which increases the chance of missing enemies. *Pair it with a Primary or Backup weapon in case it undergoes a cooldown after firing. *Unlike most wall-break weapons in the real Pixel Gun 3D, its efficiency do not get reduced when fired through walls. Benefit from it. *Since its laser disappears immediately after firing, use it in an inconspicuous location so as to give the enemies a hard time locating you. *Unfortunately, due to the weight of this weapon, you will move quite slower than usual, so you have to switch to low-weight weapons (e.g. Fire Demon, Dark Force Saber). *Since its mobility is quite hefty, switch to high mobility weapons since this weapon does not offer the user a chance to run quickly. *Do not stay in one place if you wish to snipe enemies from afar, since doing so will give them a chance to attack you while you wait for its cooldown. *Due to its armor bonus, you can use this to add free armor. *Avoid close ranged maps since the low fire rate will be your great disadvantage whilst trying to damage enemies using this weapon. Counters *Attack the user in any range while he is having a cooldown. **However, he may switch to a backup or primary weapon to defeat such a tactic. *Use high-mobility to confuse the user, but keep the movements random since experienced players will estimate your position while firing and/or aiming. *Memorize the user location quickly and mentally since its lasers disappear quickly after firing. *Since this weapon emphasizes on quick reflexes, you can attack its users when he is trying to fire. *Best of all, you can attack its users from behind since he will not have time to react since he may be focused on one or more enemy(ies). *This weapon has atrocious mobility, meaning that its users will be rendered helpless by faster players. *Any high mobility weapons can easily render the user defenseless due to its atrocious mobility. *Pick off its users from long ranges while being unnoticed. *Get close to its users with a close range weapons (e.g. melee, shotguns). However, experienced users can switch to other weapons or fire you unexpectedly with the Sentry Blaster to damage you, so attacking from behind is a best approach. *Keep moving whilst hiding, since the user can take advantage of the wall break feature. *Use high damaging weapon so as to compensate for the Armor Bonus. *Area damage weapons can easily destroy the user, since its cooldown and low mobility are the hindrances for the users. Trivia *It is one of the few Sniper weapons with a low mobility. *Not counting the liquid cooling method, it is the only weapon that is cooled by a peltier effect, wherein the metal plate has two opposite contacts (positive and negative charges) for cooling. *It is one of the Sniper weapons with a functional bipod (or quadropod in this case). *Seeing that it is a sentry gun, it is not practical to use it with both hands due to its bulky nature. Usually, weapons of this kind are reserved for stationary attacks, such as attack vehicles, and military bulwarks. **The same goes for the "Tanks-giver", which is also plagued by its bulky nature. *According to the schematic for this weapon, the energy output from the energy box is rated at most to 63,000 Kilowatts. *It shares the characteristics of the One Shot due to its cooldown nature. However, the difference is that it features an infinite ammo source, lack of bolt action (hence reducing the additional hand usage) and lower mobility. (due to its sturdy build quality) *When the cooling materials on both sides are removed, there exists the energy box color that is similar to that of the Sea Lantern from Minecraft due to its design that it inherits. *Its function is quite similar to that of Marksman Blaster *It is one of the Sniper weapons that costs gems at a premium. *Supposedly, since it appears to resemble a futuristic tank bullet, just like the One Shot, it was planned to be a Heavy weapon, but it was added as a Sniper weapon instead due to its features. *It is manufactured for the Armed Forces of United Blocks mainly for sentry defense system and weaponry for several of the military vehicles. *Contrary to how its looks suggests (due to the unlimited energy source and high cooldown time), it is not a charge-shot weapon. *Its looks is quite similar to that of Heavy Killer due to its shape. *The firing sound when fired shares that of the Prototype S. *According to the manual being bundled along with this weapon, there exists a safety clause wherein the water tank should not be filled with hot liquid since the cooling effect will be reversed. *An optimal cooling liquid for this weapon is the liquid nitrogen, according to the description, since liquid nitrogen has a sub-zero temperature, allowing the weapon to fire when it returns to an extreme chill. *It originally does not have a bi/tripod attachment upon introduction as a first mass-produced product. *It is included in the Special Forces Set in the 19.6.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Wall Break Category:Infinite Ammo Category:Bipod Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Super Chest